


Twilight: The Start of a Saga

by SoulEaterAsami, Zykrixd



Series: Twilight Saga [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Omega!Asami, TwilightInspired, VampireAlpha!Korra, Werewolf!Mako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEaterAsami/pseuds/SoulEaterAsami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zykrixd/pseuds/Zykrixd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato was living peacefully. Her father is just a simple mechanic, she is just a simple girl with a simple life.</p><p>Not until she met Korra Cullen. One of the famous family in the City. The Cullens. And is the hottest yet most mysterious student in the school.</p><p>What will happen? Will this change her life for the better? or for the worst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Twilight and Vampire Diaries.
> 
>  
> 
> And Co Authored with SenpaiKorrono

"Hey Dad! I'm going to school, Okay? I'll see you tonight!" Asami shouted as she gather her things for school. She knew she don't have to find her father because it's in his daily routine to be in their workshop as always. _Especially, when we just moved in._

 

"Okay, Sweetie! Take care! Love you!" Her father replied from the shop before yelping. The omega smiled and shook her head before heading out of the house. Her school is only 5 minutes away from their home, so she can walk it.  _New school. New life._

* * *

 

Asami, as she entered the school premises, saw an imaginary glimpse of her self, graduating here.  _I wish it will happen._ She took a deep breath.  _I can do this._ She smiled before continued walking. As she made her way to the hall's stairs, she was enjoying the view. Students who's smells are mixed with sweat because of playing, running and etc. She was about to look in front when...

 

"Hey!" --she stumbled to someone. The omega rubbed her head before looking up to see, 5 students and 2 other people.  _They aren't Colleges for me._ She crinkled her nose unnoticed and caught 4 smells of an alpha and 2 smells of an omega.  _They smell so good for me... And their smells... seems to attract everyone._ Asami cut her thoughts off when she saw a hand reached out for her. She looked at the person, to see a Muscular and Lean bodied man, smiling gently at her.  _He is an alpha._ He has this cheeky but warm grin or smile in his face. And he looks so innocent. His skin is shining...  _Like diamonds._ She took it and muttered thanks to the alpha. She looked at the other members of the group she bumped into and saw that their skins are shining when the suns rays hit them. But one  _alpha caught her_ eye. The copper but oh so attractive skinned alpha was standing behind them, looking everywhere but Asami. She has a cold and calculative eyes.  _Seems mysterious._ She erased her thoughts quickly and turned around to pick her books up when she saw another alpha, holding it and smiling at her warmly.

 

"T-thank you." She said as she pick her books from his hands.

 

"Naah. We bumped into you. We should be the one saying sorry." said the alpha with a cheeky grin that is behind her .

 

The alpha holding her books, "Yeah. Besides, we are schoolmates, helping each other is what we need."

 

Asami smiled gently. She was about to reply when the copper skinned alpha interjected.

 

"Enough chitchatting, let's go to our classes." She said coldly before walking away. Her friends rolled eyes before turning to Asami.

 

"Guess, we will see you soon, Asami." The girl with a light green but gentle eyes said before signing her friends to follow their friend. They waved at her before looking away.

 

Asami smiled for a second before frowning when she remembered something.

 

_How the hell they know my name?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finds new friends and meets Korra... well, not personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Wolff to Cullen. Kinda weird. Hahahaha.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be focusing with this first. Mated To The Cold Alpha is now on editing process. It will be back on November.

Asami was still confused. How the hell knew her name? I didn't even wear any id. But still. How did they know my name? The Sato girl sat down, still lost in thought when someone flicked its fingers in front of her face.

 

 

“Hey. You okay, pal?” Asami looked at the group of friends and saw them smiling at her. She returns it embarrassingly.

 

“Hey…” She said impishly while smelling their scents in a not so noticing way. 2 omegas, 1 beta and 2 alphas. Sounds impeccable that 3 groups joined together as one.

 

“Hey.” The alpha with a mustache said.

 

“Can we sit here with you? We kinda saw that you are alone and it’s kind of sad to see you in that state…”

 

The Omega with a blond hair nudged the alpha,“You are rambling, Haru.” She whispered before turning to Asami.

 

“What he meant is that we want to sit with you. If it’s okay?”

 

Asami looked at them suspiciously for a minute before smiling. “Sure. I’m glad to meet new friends.”

 

“Great!” The alpha with a funny hat sat down beside her. “I’m Duke.” He said sheepishly before turning to his friends.

 

“This is Lucy.”

 

 

“Hey hahahaha” She said.

 

 

“That’s Haru, Ummi and Kyoshi.” Asami smiled at the trio.

 

“Nice to meet you . I’m Asami.”

 

“Asami. A nice name. Sounds like it came from a Japanese language.” Lucy said happily.

 

“Yep. My mother came from a wealthy family in Japan. She named me after the woman she met before I was born.”

 

Lucy pushed Duke out of his seat and replaced him, “Tell me more!”

 

Haru interjected, “Don’t be so cuddly with Asami, Lu. She might feel uncomfortable.” He said while chuckling.

 

The omega just threw him a tongue out before looking at Asami again. “So… Are you half Japanese?”

 

“Yes. But I consider myself as an American. Not as a Japanese.” Lucy grinned impishly,

 

“Yeah. Being American is—“She stopped her sentence when she saw the Cullens entering the room. But in that case, Asami didn’t notice.

 

She looked at Lucy who is now blushing hard and staring unconsciously. The Omega Sato turned to her friends and frowned when she saw they are doing the same.She followed their gazes and saw the group that she bumped into.

 

“Who are they?” She suddenly questioned. Making her friends turn to her, looking at her shockingly.

 

“What?” Lucy looked at her intently, “You don’t know about the Cullens?!”

 

“Uh… No?” Ummi gasped.

 

“Oh no you don’t, Sams.” She slapped Haru and pulled him out of his place to seat next to Asami.

 

“Seriously, you don’t know the Cullens?!” The Omega Sato shook her head. Ummi and Lucy turned to the Cullens’ direction.

 

“See that, muscular and goof boy? That’s Bolin Cullen. Beside him is his girlfriend, Opal Hale.”

 

Ummi said dreamily. Lucy nudged her, “And that dark boy? That’s Kai Hale. A calculative and emotionless one. His girlfriend is Jinora Cullen.” She explained.

 

Asami nodded before turning to the alpha she saw a while ago, the attractive alpha…”Who is that?”

 

Lucy followed her gaze and smirked, “Oh? That?”

 

Ummi interjected, “That’s Korra Cullen. The hottest yet mysterious student here in our school. She is basically the Heir of Tonraq Cullen.”

 

“Really? The Cullens are the owners of the Sea Farer Corporation that is widely known?” Ummi and Lucy nodded.

 

Asami looked at them shockingly before turning to the alpha’s direction, who is now looking at her while smirking. Oh no. Asami looked away to hide her blush. But she can see in her peripheral vision that the alpha was still looking at her. Kyoshi saw this and smirked.

 

“You okay, Asami?” She said teasingly.

 

Asami glared at her causing the beta to chuckle.“Chill. Just teasing you.” She said,“Seems like you caught the Hottest Student’s attention.”

 

 

“She’s just looking at us. No big deal.”

 

 

“Deny deny deny. You can see that she likes you. The alpha never looked at someone except for her family.” The beta said.

 

“Doubt it, Yoshi.” Asami said it lethally.

 

“Yeah, Asami. Even if we are just friends for a few minutes, I can read you easily like a book.”

 

 

“Shut it, Yoshi.”

 

Their friends just smiled at their act before looking at the alpha who is staring at Asami. Their eyes widen when they saw Korra smiled and shook her head before turning her attention to her book.

 

And as they knew it, Kyoshi and Asami was looking too.

 

“See that?! She smiled! Because of you!” Kyoshi said happily.

 

 

“Shh!” Asami gritted.

 

The two continued to argue but they didn’t know, Korra was listening to them. She smirked before reading again. She was about to finish the 32nd chapter when she felt someone nudged her. She looked behind her to see her family, looking at her with wide eyes.

 

 

“What?” She said coldly.

 

“Why are you smiling?” Kai asked confusingly.

 

“Am not.”

 

“Yes you are!” Bolin exclaimed.

 

“No, I am not.”

 

“I saw you, Korra. Don’t hide it. I know you looked at that Asami girl we bumped into.” Opal said, smirking.

 

“Oh?” Jinora said quizzically, “She is an attractive omega by the way.”

 

“Shut up.” The alpha said deathly.

 

 

“I’m not going to. You like that Asami.” Opal said confidently.

 

 

“I am not. I don’t have time for that.” She said sternly before looking at Asami’s direction, who is now laughing with her friends. Korra sighed.

 

_“Besides, if I like her, she won’t even like me back.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! :D Reviews and stuffs. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami makes an eye contact and Korra thinks about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just see...
> 
>  
> 
> First, We are currently editing the stories and betaing it.  
> Second, We are kinda busy.  
> Third, Understand us if some chapter are long, some aren't.  
> Lastly, we decided that we will update... everyday or every other day. ^_^ Because, The first trilogy will be 20 chapters more and less than 30 chapters.

Korra looked at Asami for the long time.  _Stop it, Korra. You knew yourself she won't love you back._ The omega is like a goddess. Korra knew it the first time she saw her. Her voice sounds like an angel. Her face is godly given for her. Her physical appearance is so overwhelming. The vampire knew she is a perfect girl. And she wants her. Korra wants her.  _I want her._  The problem that the alpha is facing is that, she is a vampire. Asami is just a normal omega with a simple life.  _And I am a vampire who lived for 500 years. A dangerous and heir of the vampires._ _  
_

 

Korra has been living as a Cullen for 500 years. Her father... or should we say,  _Biological Father_ , turned into a vampire before he met his mate. She was the first born human/vampire in their clan. And she was believed to be the most powerful vampire.  _Until now._ And her father, kept on pushing her to find a mate. He made her date omegas she didn't know but she never felt the spark and left them alone.  _Not until now. I want her. I want Asami Sato._

 

Yes. She knew the omega's name. How? She saw the girl's name in her notebook. When? When she bumped into Bolin and Opal. The first she saw her, she was mesmerized by the omega's beauty. And she felt the sparks starting to fly on. 

* * *

The alpha was lost in thought when Asami looked at her. She felt the alpha was looking at her for the whole time and as she looked deeply into the former's eyes. She saw a glimpse of red that turned into a yellow. Asami slapped herself mentally.  _Maybe it's a trick of the light._ She thought, still looking to the former's eyes. The latter smiled at the alpha--

* * *

 

\--and that made the alpha's world go down. She got out of her deep trance when she realized the omega was staring at her. And as the latter smiled at her, she returned it with a smirk and a wink before reading her book again.  _Gotcha Omega._

 

Korra shook her head as she felt Opal kept on reading her mind though she blocked it. She looked at her best friend.

 

_"Stop it, Opal. You are invading my privacy." She said lethally that made the green eyed chuckle mentally._

 

_"Shut it Korra. I knew you liked that Omega. The way you blocked my telepathy. Sounds like you want to hide it. And also, I saw that eye contact Kor. I'm your best friend and you can't fool me."_

 

_"Shh. Don't you dare enter my mind again, Ope. Or else..."_

 

_"Or else what, Cullen?"_

 

_"Nevermind. Just stay away from reading my mind."_

 

_"I can't promise that, Kor." Opal said she cut the connection. Making Korra groaned mentally._

 

The alpha let out a small growl at Opal, making her laugh. Bolin looked at them confusingly before grinning widely. 

 

"Is it about Asami, Kor?"

 

Jinora and Kai looked at Korra teasingly.

 

"Is the heir in love?"

 

"Shut up, Kai."

 

"Come on, Korra. I know you liked that girl. She is beautiful you know."

 

Bolin nudged Kai, "She's not just beautiful. She is drop dead gorgeous." The two laughed.

 

"Shut it you two. I have no feelings for that girl." Korra said sternly.

 

"Tell that to the clouds, Kor. Tell that to the clouds."

 

"I don't care. I don't have to tell something to the clouds."

 

"You have. Your feelings for the omega." 

 

"Fuck off."

 

"We won't." Jinora said teasingly before looking at Asami, who is now standing up.

 

"Guess it's snacks time guys. Let's get out." Kai said as he stretched his arms up.

 

"We've been staying here for 30 minutes. It's a short amount of time." Jinora said while slapping his boyfriend's arm.

 

"Naah. It's so boring. Why do we need school? We've been living many cent--" he was about to say the secret when Jinora kicked his stomach.

 

"I said stop. Can't you listen?" Jinora said irritatingly and walked out.

 

Korra and Bolin laughed at the crampling Kai, "Now what dude? Hahahaha. Would you look at that. Our Calculative alpha being knocked out by his girlfriend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos for us. Or suggestions or reviews. :D Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusions. Here are some keypoints.
> 
>  
> 
> Here in my story, Korra is a vampire slash ALPHA. Yes. This is half Vampire half ABO Dynamics. But I made some changes.
> 
>  
> 
> \- An Alpha VAMPIRE is 3x evolved than the NORMAL Alpha.  
> \- An Omega VAMPIRE is more coherent to heats and matings than the NORMAL OMEGA.  
> \- In a vampire community, there is no BETA.  
> \- In mating, Vampires (ALPHA OR OMEGA) are either MORE SUBMISSIVE AND POSSESSIVE.  
> \- In marking someone, I fused VAMPIRE AND ABO DYNAMICS options to create a new version of marking.  
> \- Their bodies is 5x harder than a diamond
> 
>  
> 
> This series will be 5 stories long. 
> 
>  
> 
> KUDOS?! COMMENTS?! PLEASE!!


End file.
